Pancake
Pancake is an original character by Ted Desouza. Since 2003, he's been in several comics such as "Egg Head" and "Breakfast". Like everyone else in Laveia, he speaks the Monopyin language. Despite surviving the events of Pancake's Adventure, He's a huge coward... Biography During the Rothecian confrontation, many Loepard Geckohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopard_gecko offspring and eggs were taken and put into h.u.s.ks to preserve the species in case the army is in desperate need of troops. One egg was Pancake. His mother, Scarlet didn’t want to give up her egg but her husband Senpai (who was part of the military) stole the egg (as orders). 2 years later Scarlet found the egg in a h.u.s.k ready for preservation. She toke it only to be stopped by Senpai. Senpai started to pursue her. In self-defense, Scarlet pierced him with her iridescent dagger, killing him. Scarlet knew it was not safe to keep the egg here, so she left in exile. Days later, she was found by a soldier and arrested but she hid the h.u.s.k somewhere nobody could find it, near the edge of The Great Gorge. Little did she know, an axolotlhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Axolotl h.u.s.k was near the same place. When Pancake broke free of the h.u.s.k, he was alone. Beholding his surroundings, he saw another h.u.s.k. The h.u.s.k suddenly busted open and a small pink figure emerged from it. The two offspring survived together and became great friends. Years later, a man named Bill and another man named Will found them. One was a Lizard the other a salamander. They were furious seeing the two together because of the conflict between the two species and separated them. Pancake always snuck out of his new “home” to visit his new friend. One night, his friend revealed her new name was Camila and that she hated her master (at the time Axolotls were used as slaves). The two enjoyed seeing each other. As they matured they fell in love. Years later, Will saw the two talking and became enraged. He made soldiers chase Pancake away. When Will left, Camila quickly caught up with Pancake. They had to part ways since they didn’t want each other getting injured. After he turned 15, he moved out and wandered the desert. About a month later, he found a random, Barron camp where he stayed a while. But little did he know…. He was not alone... Pancake's Adventure Pancake is the main protagonist in all seasons of Pancake's Adventure. Yeah... I got nothing else to say.... Relations towards (some) others Bagel: He's sort of Pancake's best friend although Pancake considers Tim his best friend. Bread: she's Pancakes love interest. Pancake is very caring towards her even if she's acting completely insane. Waffle: Pancake finds Waffle extremely annoying. Since he mines all the frekin time, he creates the loudest noises. He also drags Pancake into mining even though he doesn't care. (epically because he's not getting paid) Teddy: Teddy is like Pancake's "drinking buddy" of sorts. They're often seen talking at Druggie's Tavern, hence the "drinking buddy thing... French toast: Like most people Pancake usually forgets he exists but unlike the others, he supports him (at least if he knows he's there). Splash: Their like "fre-nemys". Pancake HATES him because he always captures Bread not knowing she's taken. But Pancake and Splash make a good team at times. An example being the events of "Death of a dream part 1". Bog: During chapter 1 of Pancake's Adventure season 1, they were mortal enemies (all be it Bog was possessed by Borg). After that they became good friends. They're often seen play video games. Trivia - His last name is unknown - The number on the h.u.s.k he was in as a baby was 104. - He made several cameos in the "Egg Head" comics. - He's a main character in the "Breakfast" comic.